The present disclosure pertains generally to methods for creating electronic personalized multimedia files, and more specifically to creating a personalized record and electronic file incorporating user-supplied personal information that consists of digital images, information, data, audio, and video combined with stock information and/or synchronized further with audio recordings. The method for creating the personalized record further comprises sensing the capabilities of a receiving device and formatting the content appropriately.
Personalized videos described in the public domain can concern various applications. For example, production of personalized video stories can include unfinished stories that are first recorded on a video medium with blank segments. Digital sequences can be used to complete the segments, for example, by portraying a character with a keyed-out facial area, and then using the digitized image of a subject to complete the character. A plurality of different stories may be prerecorded, each substantially completed but including a plurality of unfinished segments. The stories may include animation, for example in the form of cartoons, with personalizing components being recorded onto the previously uncompleted file or tape in such a way that a smooth, visual transition is realized at the start and ending of each segment.
Other applications can include a personalized system that combines user-supplied data and digital visual images or stored archival stock video footage and popular music works of the last century to generate a personalized life story documentary movie. The personalized system gathers input from the user, such as age, gender, and allows the user to upload personal digital images, video, and other electronic files. The user inputs dates of each image or video uploaded so that the personalized video system can chronologically order the items. The personalized system can combine the user-supplied information and digital media with archived stock video and/or audio footage of significant events and famous personalities to place the recipient's life story in historical context. The personalized system can also provide a music soundtrack and synchronizes the display of the digital media and archived footage to the selected soundtrack. One embodiment allows the user to upload birth certificates, marriage certificates, newspaper clippings or other digitally scanned material for use in the system. Another embodiment allows the user to record or upload a voiceover narrative, sound effects or other audio content.
In still another application, a system can be deployed at a theme park for capturing and managing personalized video images, e.g., for creating personalized video products for patrons at the theme park. The system includes an RFID system to track patron movements around the park, a camera system to capture video images at designated locations around the park, a computer-based video content collection system to collect and store personalized video clips of patrons, and a video product (e.g., DVD) creation and point of sale system to create the end product for sale to the patron.
What is needed is a cost-effective method to provide a record of general and specific information that a user can (on demand) update, maintain, review, access and/or share remotely with concerned parties. The disclosure below describes a method for personalizing and sharing record information wherein the system can sense or detect the capabilities of a receiving device and format the content accordingly.